Run Away Slave
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: (Yaoi, AU) Sesshomaru more than a slave to Naraku; with the lack os love, Sess runs away. Now Naraku is after him; but Sess has others protecting him. Now Inuyasha, Kouga and the others are out to protect Sess. But, at what costs? (Chapter 7 is up!)
1. Chapter 1

In this Inuyasha story; everything is different; well, almost everything. This story has AU; Yaoi; Yaoi Threesome; possible Yuri; possible male pregnancy; maybe rape; major OOC; and probably a few OC's; Romance; Drama; and Angst. Not all of the characters in Inuyasha will be used in this story. This story doesn't really contain incest since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are not brothers in this story!!! And major changes to a few characters; like Sesshomaru; he doesn't have all of the powers he has on the television show.  
  
Summary: Sesshomaru was the most prized thing to the notorious Naraku. Sesshomaru wanted to be free, so he ran away. Sesshomaru was not only Naraku's slave, but also 'play toy'; and was treated mercilessly. Now Sesshomaru is on the run. Along Sesshomaru's path; he meets another fox demon named Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha about his past; and Inuyasha says he will protect him; later on he meets Kouga; the three become three great friends. Naraku will not give us too easily and will do just about anything to get Sesshomaru back.  
  
There are two swords in this story; not the swords made from the fangs of Inuyasha's father; swords made from two different kinds of powers.  
  
Good side sword: Angel Sword Bad side sword: Devil Sword  
  
Try to guess who gets what.  
  
Parings: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru/Kouga; Naraku/Sesshomaru; Shippo/Yamato; rest will be said throughout the story.  
  
********** Chapter 1 **********  
  
The fox demon was running franticly; trying to outrun and hide from the army of demons his master had sent after him.  
  
"Get him!!!" A loud roar from one of the demons yelled.  
  
There was a loud explosion; then there was a huge hole in the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru then jumped on all fours and ran like mad; he had never been so scared in his whole life.  
  
Sesshomaru ran into the forest hoping he could hide; little did he know he found some help.  
  
"Iron Rebirth Soul Stealer!!!" A loud voice yelled. (Guess who!!!)  
  
Loud yells of agonizing pain came from the army of demons.  
  
Sesshomaru whirled around only to see one other demon fighting the whole entire army single handedly.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes were locked onto the demon fighting the army; he never noticed another demon sneaking up behind him.  
  
"I've got you!!!" The demon yelled as he wrapped himself around Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru yelled out as he struggled.  
  
The demon fighting the army was down to his last demon when he heard the yelled.  
  
He ran as fast as he could to the troubled demon; only to find him being strangled by a snake demon.  
  
"Get off of him!!!" The demon yelled.  
  
The snake didn't listen; it lowered his head to Sesshomaru's neck, and then bit down releasing its venom with in him.  
  
Sesshomaru let out a cry of pain; then went limp.  
  
With one slash of his clawed hand; the snake demon was dead.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, where are you?!!!" A loud voice yelled.  
  
"I'm over here!!!" The demon yelled.  
  
There was a bit of rustling in a few bushes before the form emerged. There was a teenage boy, with black hair in a ponytail; a long gold staff; and he was wearing violet clothing. (Guess who!!!)  
  
"There you are, where........." The question wasn't completed when his eyes landed on Sesshomaru's body.  
  
"Miroku, go back to the village and tell Lady Kikyo that we're going to have company." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku nodded and ran back to the village.  
  
Inuyasha gently lifted Sesshomaru and began to walk back to the village.  
  
'Who is he?' Inuyasha thought. 'And why were all of those demons after him?'  
  
Sesshomaru began to move within Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
Slowly Sesshomaru's eyes opened and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"What......... who........." Sesshomaru whispered groggily.  
  
"Shhh, now go back to sleep, you need rest." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head.  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm Sesshomaru."  
  
"Sesshomaru, I think you were poisoned when you got bit by that snake back there." Inuyasha said. "You need to rest; I'll get you some help."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha continued to walk; until a wagon pulled up beside him. The driver had short brown hair and yellow eyes. (Not Shippo)  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, what do you have there?" The driver said.  
  
"This is Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. "Jack, can you give us a ride?"  
  
"Sure, hop in the back." Jack said.  
  
"Thanks Jack." Inuyasha said then he hopped on.  
  
The wagon started to move and Inuyasha gently settled Sesshomaru onto a pile of hay.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru was starting to pale and his body temperature was dropping.  
  
"Hey Jack, can you go faster?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru is starting to get sick." Inuyasha said. "We have to get him to Lady Kikyo quick!"  
  
With that Jack snapped the ropes on his horse and it galloped towards town.  
  
**********  
  
"Are you sure Inuyasha said he would be coming?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Miroku said. "The hurt demon was bitten by a snake demon." (Miroku saw the remains of the snake demon; that's how he knew Sesshomaru a bitten.)  
  
Just then; a wagon had stopped in front of the temple.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Sesshomaru and started to run quickly up the steps.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha stopped in front of Kikyo; she examined him.  
  
"Can you help him?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, I already have the potions ready." Kikyo said. "Bring him in."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku followed Kikyo into the temple.  
  
She led them into a small room and told Inuyasha to put Sesshomaru on the bed.  
  
Then she whisked Inuyasha and Miroku away; and told them she will call as soon as she was done.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Miroku walked outside; then came to a stop when two little blurs crossed their path.  
  
"Hi Shippo; hello Yamato." Miroku said.  
  
"Hey guys." Two little demons said.  
  
"Shippo, what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm here to play; have a problem with that?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes, you two are supposed to be home." Inuyasha said. "Yamato, did your mother let you two out?"  
  
Both boys shook their heads no; and ran off before Inuyasha could yell at them again.  
  
Shippo is Inuyasha's ten year old little brother; a little older and taller, but the same one.  
  
Yamato is Shippo's best friend. Yamato is a half wolf demon; and Miroku's half brother. He has long blond hair in a high ponytail with two black wolf ears poking out. Yamato is twelve years old.  
  
"Aren't those two grounded?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah........." Inuyasha said. "They must've snuck out."  
  
**********  
  
Naraku was waiting for his army to bring back Sesshomaru.  
  
'Where are they?' He thought. 'As soon as they get here; I'm destroying them all.'  
  
Just then a little bird demon that was apart of Naraku's army flew down in front of him.  
  
"Lord Naraku........." The bird squawked.  
  
"Where are the rest? Where is Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked.  
  
"The other demons were all killed; the killer ran off with Sesshomaru." The bird squawked.  
  
"Did you get the name of this demon?" Naraku asked.  
  
"He's another fox demon by the name of Inuyasha." The bird squawked.  
  
"You are of no more use to me." Naraku said.  
  
"No, Lord Naraku, please.........!" The bird pleaded; the bird was too weak to move.  
  
Naraku drew black sword that had a black aura around it; then he swung it down to the demon.  
  
The bird cried out in agony then burned into dust.  
  
'Now, to find out more on this Inuyasha.' Naraku thought.  
  
Naraku brought his hands up into the air then a black orb started to form and take shape.  
  
The orb turned into a black crow; it flew up into the air screeching loudly.  
  
Naraku raised his arm and the crow flew down and landed on it.  
  
"Now my bird........." Naraku began. "Go find my Sesshomaru and find out about this Inuyasha."  
  
With that, the bird took off seeking on a search.  
  
**********  
  
Kikyo had just finished with Sesshomaru; but was worried for him.  
  
Sesshomaru had many cuts on his body and had signs of rape.  
  
'How will I explain this to Inuyasha?' Kikyo thought as she headed out side.  
  
Once Inuyasha spotted Kikyo; he ran to her.  
  
"How is he?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The potions worked; he'll be okay, but........." Kikyo stopped short.  
  
"What's wrong.........?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kikyo explained what she had found on Sesshomaru; leaving Inuyasha shocked.  
  
"So you're saying that Sesshomaru might have been someone's 'play thing'?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kikyo nodded.  
  
"Where is Miroku?" She asked.  
  
"He went to go take Yamato and Shippo home." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"The best thing we can do for Sesshomaru now is to leave him to rest." Kikyo said. "I'm sure he'll be fine by morning."  
  
"Alright........." Inuyasha said. "I have to get home now; I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, goodbye." Kikyo said.  
  
With that they went their own ways.  
  
Will Sesshomaru be okay?  
  
To be continued.........  
  
**********  
  
How did you like it?  
  
Please tell me!!!  
  
Please, send in reviews!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who sent me a review.  
  
The next chapter is finally here!!!  
  
If you want the warnings; look on the first chapter.  
  
But I'll tell you the main warning: YAOI!  
  
Enjoy the second chapter; and please, send me some reviews!!!  
  
********** Chapter 2 **********  
  
Inuyasha rushed through the forest on the way to the temple.  
  
He hadn't had much sleep the previous night because he couldn't stop thinking of Sesshomaru. He wondered where Sesshomaru came from. Why those demons were after him. If he was in trouble; and if he could help him out.  
  
'I'm almost there...' Inuyasha thought as he entered the village.  
  
As soon as the temple came into view; he dashed in his fastest speed.  
  
When he finished running up the steps; he nearly rammed into Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, watch it!!!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"Sorry..." He mumbled. "Is Sesshomaru okay?"  
  
"He woke up a little while ago; he's in the backyard." Kikyo said.  
  
"Can I go see him?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kikyo nodded and led him to Sesshomaru.  
  
**********  
  
Once they got there; they saw Sesshomaru looking in the bushes.  
  
They walked over to him wondering what he was looking at.  
  
Sesshomaru heard rustling and whirled around.  
  
"Oh, hello you two..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Hello, what are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sesshomaru signaled for the others to come closer.  
  
When the got a glance at what was in the bushes; they didn't know what to think.  
  
There was a little sleeping creature in the bushes.  
  
"What is it?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Kikyo, where are you?!" A loud voice yelled.  
  
"I'm over here!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
Everyone looked at the entrance to the yard to see a young woman enter.  
  
"Hello Songo." Kikyo said.  
  
"Hello." Songo said. "And who might you be?" She asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"This is Sesshomaru." Kikyo said answering for Sesshomaru.  
  
They shook hands; then a small mewing sound was heard.  
  
Everyone looked into the bushes to see that the little creature had awakened.  
  
It made its way to Sesshomaru and rubbed itself along his ankles.  
  
Sesshomaru picked it up and petted it.  
  
"I saw one of these little animals before." Songo said.  
  
"Where? We have never seen anything with two tails before." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I saw them in the wild jungles. These creatures are a sort of cat demon; they transform from small cats into huge beasts when they grow; but there change back into the small forms like this little one is in now." Songo said. "What confuses me is what one is doing here so far out."  
  
"It probably was captured or something." Sesshomaru said.  
  
The little cat meowed and licked Sesshomaru's hand.  
  
"Do you want to keep it?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"Great, now we'll have to dig another grave..." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
Kikyo gave him a slap upside his head.  
  
"Everyone come in; none of us has eaten yet." Kikyo said.  
  
Everyone followed Kikyo into the temple; unaware that they were being watched.  
  
**********  
  
While everyone was in the backyard; Naraku's crow was watching them.  
  
As soon as everyone was inside; it flew back to Naraku's fortress.  
  
**********  
  
Naraku was in his fortress awaiting the return of his crow.  
  
As soon as he heard the wild screeching of the crow; an evil smirk came across his lips.  
  
The bird landed on a stand and stood before Naraku.  
  
"Did you find them?" Naraku asked.  
  
The bird screeched and Naraku nodded.  
  
Naraku touched the bird on its head; then had a vision of what happened with Sesshomaru that morning.  
  
After the vision; Naraku laughed evilly.  
  
"Do you remember where he is?" Naraku asked.  
  
The bird screeched again.  
  
"Good, I'm going to have a lot of fun torturing Sesshomaru and that Inuyasha." Naraku said. "With the Devil sword, that won't be too hard."  
  
Naraku laughed evilly at the top of his lungs.  
  
**********  
  
It had been three weeks since the arrival of Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru hadn't told much about himself to anyone; the only things he said was that he was on the run and that he was in trouble.  
  
Two weeks ago; Sesshomaru tried to run away from his new found friends; but, none of them would let him go.  
  
They said that they were not going to let him get hurt; that they will be by his side until the end.  
  
Now Sesshomaru was at his happiest level; he had friends that he knew actually cared for him; and he knew of one person he didn't really know, the name of that person Kouga. The thing that he was most happy about was that Naraku hadn't come after him; maybe he was free after all.  
  
But everyone else knew that Naraku wasn't going to leave him alone unless they did something about it. They all knew it was only a matter of time before he attacked. Sesshomaru was a rare and beautiful demon that no one will ever give up with out a fight.  
  
Over those three weeks; a special bond had been created between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
  
Right now the whole group was setting up a picnic; except for Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Yamato.  
  
Yamato and Shippo were playing on a tree; under the watchful eye of Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru was petting his little cat demon that he and Songo named, Kilala.  
  
Kilala had changed a little over the three weeks; she learned how to ignite fire for defense.  
  
"Hey Sess!" Shippo yelled. "Can you play hide-and-go-seek with us?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at Shippo confused.  
  
"What is hide-and-go-seek?" Sess asked.  
  
Both Yamato and Shippo fell out the tree.  
  
"You don't know how to play hide-and go-seek?!!!" Yamato and Shippo yelled.  
  
"Guys, everything is ready, come on!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
All four demons ran to the temple's entrance; then walked in with Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sess doesn't know how to play hide-and-go-seek!" Yamato said.  
  
"Well, maybe from where he comes from, no one knows how to play hide-and-go- seek." Inuyasha said defending Sesshomaru.  
  
"Then those people are dumb." Shippo said not noticing he hurt Sesshomaru's feelings.  
  
Inuyasha punched Shippo upside his little head.  
  
"Apologize for saying that to Sess right now!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Shippo was in extreme pain, very dizzy, and seeing stars; but managed to say his apology.  
  
"Sorry Sess didn't mean it!" Shippo said, and then he fell down.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up Shippo and gave his a little kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Apology accepted." Sess whispered.  
  
Shippo was blushing; Yamato was snickering; Kilala was mewing happily; and Inuyasha was feeling jealous, he didn't know why.  
  
They walked to the spread out blanket with food and took a seat.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are Kikyo and Songo?" Sess asked.  
  
"They went inside to get something; they'll be out in a few minutes." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kilala was about to chomp into a piece of meat; but Sess grabbed the piece of food before Kilala could bite in.  
  
"We have to wait for the others Kila." Sess said. Kila was short for Kilala.  
  
Kilala mewed begging for food.  
  
Just then the girls came out.  
  
They were holding baskets of pastry breads.  
  
"Now we can eat." Kikyo said.  
  
Everyone grabbed something to eat; Sesshomaru gave Kilala the piece of meat she was eating.  
  
**********  
  
A demon rushed through the forest sniffing for the scent of Inuyasha.  
  
'I'm almost there.' He thought as he sped faster.  
  
**********  
  
Everyone was enjoying the food; until Sesshomaru picked up a scent.  
  
He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"There is another demon nearby." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed; then smiled.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Who is the other demon?  
  
Do you know?  
  
Please send in a review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm very happy that one of the reviewers warned me about misspelling a few names; I can't really remember the name of that reviewer at this moment and since I'm used to spelling the characters names this way, it will continue; but thank you!  
  
And also, thank you to everyone else who reviewed my Inuyasha story!!!  
  
A small note: I think in my story Sesshomaru will begin to produce some of the powers he had in the series. And the name Songo=Sango!!!  
  
I hope you will enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
One last note: If you're wondering that Sess is wearing; he's wearing a lavender version of his kimono without the armor. Everyone else is wearing the same clothing they wear in the series.  
  
Please Read and Review!!!  
  
********** Chapter 3 **********  
  
Kikyo and Songo saw Inuyasha smile; a smile he smiled only when he was around two certain demons.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha confused; not knowing what to expect.  
  
Just then some of the bushes started to rustle; then a wolf demon jumped out.  
  
"Long time no see everyone!" The demon said.  
  
"Kouga!!!" Everyone except for Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
'So he's Kouga...' Sess thought.  
  
Kouga ran over and hugged everyone; then stopped in front of Sesshomaru.  
  
"And who might you be?" Kouga asked circling Sesshomaru sniffing at him.  
  
"I'm Sesshomaru." Sess said nervously.  
  
Kouga held out his hand; Sess shook it; and just like that they became friends.  
  
Everyone eat while they spoke to Kouga about where he had gone; they all were happy to have their friend back with them.  
  
**********  
  
Once again, over head was that crow of Naraku's; it had seen everything from the beginning of the picnic; all the way to Kouga's arrival.  
  
The crow turned its course back to Naraku's castle.  
  
**********  
  
Naraku had put a spell on his crow.  
  
Now what ever the crow could see he could see.  
  
But the reason his crow returned was because he wanted to make more animals like it; of different species.  
  
When the crow flew in; Naraku smirked.  
  
"So, now they have someone named Kouga; looks like he'll be a good slave if I ever capture him." Naraku said.  
  
The bird screeched and spread out its wings; knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
Naraku began chanting a spell; the crow began to glow a black light.  
  
Naraku's spell ended with a shout a few minutes later; the crow screeched loudly in pain.  
  
Slowly, two other black lights split from the crow.  
  
One light formed into a black serpent; and the other formed into a black cat.  
  
"Ah, now the spell in complete; you demons will help me see everything my beautiful slave is doing." Naraku said.  
  
The crow screech; the serpent hissed; and the cat snarled.  
  
**********  
  
It has been three weeks since Kouga had come home. He and Sesshomaru had a bond that was as strong as the one Sess had with Inuyasha.  
  
Right now, Kouga was in the forest looking for Sess.  
  
Over the weeks Kouga had came home; Sess had this habit of going into the forest and not coming out for a long time; no one knew why; Kouga thought that maybe he did something wrong and that was the reason Sess would do that.  
  
"Sesshomaru, where are you?!" He called. Kouga had been looking for Sess for over an hour; so far no sign, not even a scent.  
  
Just then the sound of crunching leaves reached his ears and the scent of Inuyasha reached him.  
  
"You didn't find him yet?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kouga turned around to his lover.  
  
"No, I haven't..." He said, then turned around and continued looking.  
  
Then, Inuyasha pounced on him from behind.  
  
"Ahhh! Inuyasha not now!!!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"Oh c'mon, just a little..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kouga had a smile on his face; but he still struggled with Inuyasha.  
  
Little did they know; Sesshomaru was watching from a tree very high above. A feeling of dread washed over him.  
  
'How could I have been so blind?!!!' Sess thought. 'I bet everyone could see that they were lovers; even me at one point; but I didn't want to believe it!!!'  
  
Sess continued to look down at the pair; the two were currently in a lip lock that wasn't going to break for a while.  
  
"Oh, poor little Sesshomaru; feeling a little left out?" A voice said.  
  
Sess's head whipped around trying to find who or what was speaking; but didn't see anything.  
  
"Who's there?" Sess asked worriedly.  
  
Just then; a black serpent made his way down from a branch above Sesshomaru.  
  
"Just a little serpent..." The reptile hissed.  
  
Sess could see that this serpent was anything but little; it must have been about a good six feet.  
  
"W-what do you want?" Sess asked.  
  
"I just want to talk..." The serpent hissed.  
  
"About..." Before Sess could finish, a loud scream of pleasure erupted from Kouga.  
  
"About how everyone would be happier here without you." The serpent said.  
  
Sess's eyes widened.  
  
"They are just fine with me here." Sess said.  
  
"Oh no, they aren't." The serpent said.  
  
"How so...?" Sess asked.  
  
The serpent wrapped its tail around Sess's arm; then let Sess see false visions of his friends.  
  
Sess's eyes went out; as in, there had lack of any life; just blank.  
  
*Visions*  
  
"Man, that Sess is one dumb bitch!" Kouga said.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to lead him on if we want to bed with him..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Like that dumb fox is ever going to catch the signs..." Kouga said.  
  
Both he and Inuyasha laughed.  
  
==========  
  
"God, I thought Sesshomaru was never going to leave." Kikyo said.  
  
"Well, he's gone now..." Songo said.  
  
"How stupid is he; he actually believes we care for him!!!" Kikyo laughed.  
  
"We'll just find out where he comes from; if he's worth anything, we'll turn him in; if he isn't, we'll kick him out of town; it's just that simple!" Songo said.  
  
They laughed together and continued to speak of Sesshomaru.  
  
==========  
  
"We're never going to have fun with Sesshomaru." Yamato said.  
  
"You got that right..." Shippo said.  
  
"He just simply lets us win; how could he be that dumb as not to see that we want our games to be challenges." Yamato said.  
  
Shippo just broke a long stick off of a tree.  
  
"Once Inu teaches me how to use a sword; I'll probably cut Sess's head off of his shoulders." Shippo said wielding the stick.  
  
Yamato just laughed looking at Shippo.  
  
*End Visions*  
  
The serpents hissing came to Sesshomaru's ears once he came back to reality.  
  
Sess looked down to see that he was gripping the serpent and a strange liquid was leaking from his claws and it appeared to be burning the serpent.  
  
"Let me go, let me go!!!" The serpent hissed.  
  
Sess let go immediately.  
  
"S-sorry..." Sess said.  
  
He looked at the serpent strangely, then down at his hands.  
  
"What's happening to me...?" Sess asked.  
  
"You have a new ability." The serpent said.  
  
"A new ability?" Sess asked.  
  
"Yes, it looks like that you were so angry that you gained new power." The serpent said as he looked at Sess's hands. "It appears to be some kind of acid..."  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at his claws; the liquid dripping from them was burning through the tree.  
  
"How could they say that about me...?" Sess asked.  
  
"They don't love you..." The serpent said. "I guess anger is what controls your new ability..."  
  
"I guess..." Sess said looking at his hands. "How were you able to know about all of this?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm come from somewhere to watch over you..." The serpent said. "I have to go... you'll be visited again by something else..."  
  
Before Sess could say anything; the serpent was gone.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the ground again and saw that the two lovers were still busy; so he jumped out of the tree and left.  
  
**********  
  
During the talk between the serpent and Sesshomaru; Naraku was watching.  
  
"It's only a matter of time before little Sesshomaru betrays them..." Naraku said.  
  
**********  
  
"Inuyasha, I smell Sess somewhere around here..." Kouga said as he broke the kiss.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
He sniffed the air and realized; Kouga was right.  
  
"He can't be far..." Inu said.  
  
"Well, we better look far him before he gets too far; I'm getting worried." Kouga said.  
  
Inu nodded and they we're both off.  
  
**********  
  
Sesshomaru was running through the forest as fast as he could.  
  
'The things that serpent showed me can't be true!!!' Sess thought. 'Can they? I need to think, but I can't go back them yet.'  
  
Sess ran until he found an abandoned cave.  
  
'I'll stay in here for tonight; it's getting late and I'm pretty far from home.' Sess thought as he went in. 'This is also a good time for me to think things over.'  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
What do you think?!  
  
Please tell me through review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the review!!!  
  
But I'm going to have to warn everyone that if there is only one review by next week; I'll discontinue this story. I work hard on it; between school work and all.  
  
Well meanwhile; enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
Please R&R!!!!!  
  
********** Chapter 4 **********  
  
"Inuyasha, it's getting pretty late and we've still haven't found Sess." Kouga said. "Do you think he's alright?"  
  
"I know he's okay..." Inuyasha said. "Maybe something's bothering him..."  
  
"Like what?" Kouga asked.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders then sniffed the air again.  
  
"I can smell him..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kouga sniffed the air; and saw the Inu was right.  
  
"Yeah, but it's faint; do you even think he's still here?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I don't think so; but it wouldn't hurt to check..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kouga nodded in agreement and they were off.  
  
**********  
  
Sesshomaru curled up on the floor of the cave that he was in; on a bed made of moss he had found.  
  
'Could anything that serpent showed me be true?' Sess thought. 'I mean, everyone says serpent demons are one of the most mistrust-worthy demons ever...'  
  
The sound of crunching leaves reached his ears and a shadow was lingering on the cave's wall.  
  
Sess felt a little uncomfortable when he didn't see anything, but the shadow; then a small meowing sound reached his ears.  
  
"Little Sesshomaru, all alone...?" A voice said.  
  
Sess backed up a bit not knowing what to expect.  
  
Then he saw a black cat enter the cave.  
  
'Could that be the something the serpent said was going to visit me?' Sess wondered.  
  
"I know that you have met my serpent friend Sesshomaru and showed you all of the awful things that your friends said..." The cat said. "It's awful of how they judge you when they barely know you..."  
  
Sess looked down at his hands; his claws were starting to leak acid again.  
  
"I'm not sure if those visions he showed me are real..." Sess said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" The cat asked; a little worried that Naraku's plan might have backfired; if Sess ever found out the visions weren't real, she knew that Sess would know it was Naraku.  
  
"I've been with them for so long; and I don't think they can ever say those things about me..." Sess said. "I think that the love they all have for me is real, if it's only friendship or possible more."  
  
'Oh no, he's too loyal to them!!!' The cat's mind screeched.  
  
"Little Sesshomaru, you can't always trust everyone when they say they are your 'friends'." The cat said. "Remember how much heartbreak you've suffered after you trusted so many people over the years."  
  
Sesshomaru had tears flowing down his cheeks from remembering all those painful times; but he came to the conclusion, that the ones he was with now were different from all the others.  
  
"They will never do to me what the others did to me..." Sess said.  
  
The cat gave a small snarl.  
  
**********  
  
"Kouga, we're close to him..." Inu said taking another sniff at the air.  
  
"Yeah..." Kouga said following Inu.  
  
They both continued searching until the sun fell; it was nightfall and they kept searching.  
  
"Inuyasha, I hear Sesshomaru..." Kouga said while his ears twitched.  
  
Inuyasha listened until he heard Sess's voice.  
  
"We can't too far now..." Inu said as he grabbed Kouga's hand and dragged him along with him.  
  
**********  
  
"Little Sesshomaru, you have to face the facts; they don't love you..." The cat said.  
  
Sesshomaru was just about ready to kill the cat when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Sesshomaru, where are you?!!!" The voices yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kouga, they have come looking for me!" Sess said as he jumped up and ran for the cave entrance.  
  
The cat followed.  
  
**********  
  
"Sesshomaru, where are you?!!!" Kouga yelled along with Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm over here!!!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga quickly zipped past through the bushes to finally come to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru, thank the lords you're okay!!!" Kouga said. "We've been worried sick!"  
  
"Sess, where were you all this time?" Inuyasha asked. "Is there something bothering you?"  
  
Sesshomaru was about to say something when the cat spoke.  
  
"Don't believe anything they say little Sesshomaru..." The cat said. "They don't love you!!!"  
  
Inuyasha spotted the cat in a tree high above.  
  
"What are you talking about you dumb-ass feline; everyone loves Sesshomaru!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kouga was speaking to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Do you know that cat?" Kouga whispered.  
  
Sess nodded.  
  
"What did he tell you?" Kouga asked.  
  
"That no one loves me..." Sess said quietly.  
  
"Don't believe that thing..." Kouga said as he kissed Sesshomaru's cheek.  
  
Sess blushed and nodded.  
  
"Little Sesshomaru, they are only going to use you!!!" The cat screeched.  
  
Kouga yelped and jumped back when Sesshomaru's claws leaked acid.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what's that?!" Kouga asked.  
  
Sess looked down at his claws.  
  
"Little Sesshomaru is mad at me?" The cat purred. "I'm only telling you the truth darling..."  
  
"You're telling me the truth?!" Sess yelled. "Yeah right!!! You keep calling me 'little Sesshomaru' and I'm getting sick and tired of it!!! The only person who ever called me that was Naraku!!!"  
  
The cat's eyes widened.  
  
'Oh no, he knows!!!' The cat's mind screeched.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga backed off when they saw the anger burning in Sesshomaru's eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped up into the air and slashed the cat to pieces in two flashes of his hands.  
  
When Sess came back to the ground; he faced two very concerned demons.  
  
"You know Naraku?" Kouga asked.  
  
Sess looked down at his feet as he nodded.  
  
"Well, we're not going to return home right now." Inuyasha said. "It's too late and I'm not really up far a battle of nighttime demons."  
  
All three demons went into the cave and had a long talk about Sesshomaru's past.  
  
**********  
  
"Damn it!!!" A very angry Naraku yelled.  
  
He saw everything; including the advantage Sesshomaru's new ability.  
  
"I'm going to have to take things into my own hands from now on!!!" Naraku said as he grabbed his sword and grabbed a horse demon.  
  
**********  
  
Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and Kouga everything about him and where he came from.  
  
They found out that Sesshomaru used to be Naraku's live 'play toy'; that he had run away; the reason why all those demons were after him; that the both of them were older than Sesshomaru; and many other things; also that he knew that Inu and Kouga were a couple.  
  
Sess was so worn out from telling his story; he had let his head fall onto Inuyasha's shoulder as he yarned.  
  
"Sess, I have a question for you." Kouga said.  
  
"Hmmm...?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"If we're older than you; why do you look older than me and Inu?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Naraku put a spell on me to make me look older than I really am..." Sess said. "He says the spell is irreversible..."  
  
Sess let out another yarn and drifted to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha picked Sesshomaru up into his arms and carried him to the bed of moss. After he did that; he quietly walked over to Kouga.  
  
"What do we do now?" Kouga asked.  
  
"You stay here and look after Sess." Inu said. "I'm going to the lake nearby to get some fish for us to cook."  
  
"Be careful..." Kouga said.  
  
Inu bent down to kiss Kouga; then ran out of the cave.  
  
Kouga looked at Sesshomaru for a moment; then he walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"We love you Sesshomaru..." Kouga whispered.  
  
Kouga went to the middle of the cave and then gathered some sticks; he went outside for a moment and gathered some more wood and sticks.  
  
He came back and went to work on setting a little camp fire for the fish and to keep the cave warm.  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha had been in the water for probably ten minutes. He planned to catch nine fish so he, Kouga and Sesshomaru can each have three fish.  
  
"Inuyasha, a little busy..." A voice hissed near by.  
  
Inuyasha whipped his head around quickly trying to see if he could spot anyone or anything.  
  
"Who's there...?" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
The black serpent made its way from a branch above Inuyasha's head and started to dangle a bit.  
  
"Right here..." The serpent said.  
  
"You're the serpent Sesshomaru told us about!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes, I am, glad to hear you heard of me." The serpent said; then it jumped forward trying to kill Inuyasha.  
  
"Iron Rebirth Soul Stealer!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
The serpent gave its last hiss as it was shredded into pieces.  
  
"Now Sess can be a little more comfortable now..." Inu whispered.  
  
He caught the rest of his fish and headed back to Kouga and Sesshomaru.  
  
**********  
  
Naraku cursed as he saw the death of another one of his creations.  
  
"I'll get you yet, Inuyasha..." Naraku said.  
  
With a snap of the ropes; he and the horse were off again.  
  
*********  
  
I'm going to stop here; until next time!!!  
  
Please review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all of those who reviewed my story; I was beginning to feel a little lonely. The story will continue!!!  
  
And a special thanks to the reviewer 'robert diel' for clarifying Inuyasha's fist attack; but I think I'm going to leave it the way it is for this story; I'm so familiar to writing and hearing it that way, it's become second nature.  
  
There might be a few more attacks in the story; some from the show and some I made up.  
  
Hope you enjoy this week's chapter!!!  
  
Please R&R!!!  
  
********** Chapter 5 **********  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes snapped opened when the smell of something good came to his nose.  
  
He sat up and looked around the cave; then spotted Inuyasha and Kouga cuddling up near the fire cooking fish.  
  
Sess got up and quietly walked over to his friends.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga smiled when they saw their friend take a seat near the fire.  
  
"Hey Sess, have a good nap?" Kouga asked.  
  
Sess smiled and nodded, then he gave a little shiver.  
  
"You cold?" Inu asked.  
  
Sess nodded.  
  
"Come on over here and snuggle up with us then." Kouga said.  
  
Sess blushed.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind a little cold." Sess said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Inu asked.  
  
Sess nodded.  
  
"How much longer before the fish are ready?" Sess asked.  
  
"Not long..." Kouga said.  
  
They all waited a few more minutes before they ate. Each of them had three fish and they all ate in peace.  
  
**********  
  
Little did they know; that crow was watching them.  
  
The crow flew from the tree and headed for Naraku.  
  
**********  
  
"So it's true; they are in love with my little Sesshomaru..." Naraku said.  
  
He had seen the way the two looked at Sesshomaru when they asked him to come snuggle with them.  
  
Just then his thoughts were interrupted by the loud screeching of his crow.  
  
The crow landed on his shoulder.  
  
"You did a good job..." Naraku said to the crow.  
  
The crow flew up into the air as Naraku and his horse galloped away.  
  
**********  
  
"Do you think they are okay?" Shippo asked Kikyo.  
  
"Yes, I know they are." Kikyo said. "Inuyasha and Kouga might have already found Sess and probably found a place to stay for the night."  
  
"Why didn't they just come home?" Yamato asked.  
  
"It's way too late to be out for anyone..." Songo said. "They'll all be here by tomorrow morning."  
  
"What about Miroku?" Yamato asked. "He's going to have to pick me up."  
  
"He'll be here to take you home." Kikyo said.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Must be him now..." Songo murmured as she went to go get the door.  
  
A moment later, she came back with Miroku following her.  
  
"Hello everyone; Yamato, time to go." He said.  
  
"C'mon, can we stay the night?" Yamato asked.  
  
"No, mother is waiting for us..." Miroku said.  
  
"Please!!!" Yamato begged.  
  
Miroku shook his head and pointed to the door.  
  
Yamato slowly got up off the floor and walked to the door.  
  
"See you later everybody..." They mumbled as they left.  
  
"See you tomorrow..." They others called back.  
  
**********  
  
'What's happening to me?' Sesshomaru thought as his body temperature rose.  
  
Sess was now lying down on his little moss bed feeling a little sick.  
  
'I feel like I'm going to be sick...' Was his last thought before he threw- up.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga were sound asleep on another bed of moss before Sess's sickening sounds. They both rushed to him quickly.  
  
Sess had finished vomiting, then when he sensed his two friends near him he growled.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Kouga asked.  
  
Sess snapped out of his growling and nearly passed out.  
  
Inuyasha caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"Sess, are you okay?!" He asked.  
  
Sess wagged his head.  
  
Kouga felt his forehead.  
  
"I think he has a fever..." He whispered.  
  
Then Sess tried to bite Inuyasha.  
  
"Whoa!!! What was that for?!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and kept his intense eyes on the two demons before him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!!!" Kouga asked.  
  
Sess snapped out of his growling for a minute.  
  
"I-I-I d-don't know..." He stuttered, then he dashed out of the cave.  
  
"Sesshomaru, come back!!!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled.  
  
Sess kept running.  
  
'What in the world is happening to me?!!!' His mind screamed.  
  
**********  
  
A few days later...  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga returned to the village that morning after Sess ran away.  
  
They went into the woods looking for him everyday; except for one day when a storm ripped through the village.  
  
They both looked for him high and low, so far no signs.  
  
During the time of his disappearance; Naraku drew closer to him.  
  
**********  
  
He closed himself up within a cave by putting a boulder in the exit. He's been there ever since that night he ran. He removed the boulder sometimes to get some water and food. Every time he ate, he'd vomit the food in his stomach; and he drank a whole lot of water.  
  
Most of the day he slept and he was always hot no matter what he did. The thoughts of two specific demons made him hard and the thoughts of Naraku made him cringe.  
  
Little did he know that his nightmare was so close.  
  
**********  
  
"I'm almost there my little Sesshomaru..." Naraku said.  
  
**********  
  
Right now, Inuyasha and Kouga were looking for Sesshomaru.  
  
They both decided to go a lot further than they normally went; the areas they usually checked for Sesshomaru never had him. They told the others that they might be gone for the night.  
  
"Do you think he's even alive?" Kouga asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course, with that acid leaking out of his claws; nothing can withstand the burning." Inuyasha said.  
  
Just then a familiar sense and scent came to the both of them.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." They both whispered.  
  
They both dashed off looking for the one they love.  
  
**********  
  
Naraku reared his horse to a complete stop in front of a boulder.  
  
"I'm finally here my little Sesshomaru..." Naraku whispered.  
  
He walked over to the boulder then raised his hand and blew it up.  
  
He stepped in and looked around until his eyes landed on his little 'pet.'  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Naraku said as he walked over to him.  
  
"Don't come near me!!!" Sesshomaru shrieked as acid leaked from his claws.  
  
"A little frightened I see..." Naraku said. "You won't be frightened once you come home."  
  
"Home, with you?!" Sesshomaru yelled. "I was never home to begin with!!! I was in hell!!!!"  
  
"Hell, home, makes no difference..." Naraku said as he tried to lounge for Sess.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him!!!" A voice yelled.  
  
Naraku whirled around and saw, Inuyasha.  
  
"We finally meet..." Naraku said as he drew his sword.  
  
"Inuyasha, be careful!!!" Sess yelled.  
  
"Be quiet wench!!!" Naraku snapped as Sess, then he gave him a swift kick.  
  
Sesshomaru let out a yelp of pure pain.  
  
"Why you...!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"IRON REBIRTH SOUL STEALER!!!" He yelled.  
  
The attack hit Naraku and he staggered back. He tried to grab Sess's leg, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Where is he?!!!" Naraku hissed.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing as he cracked his fingers.  
  
**********  
  
"Come on Sesshomaru, calm down..." Kouga said to Sess as they both ran through the forest.  
  
When Inuyasha attacked Naraku; Kouga quickly moved in and lifted Sesshomaru into his arms and ran out of the cave; he left the rest to Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru just tripped and looked too weak to continue running; so Kouga lifted him up into his arms.  
  
As he ran, he thought of what sickness Sesshomaru could have, then he remembered something his father taught him.  
  
'Oh lord, he's going through heat...' Kouga thought as he looked down at Sesshomaru.  
  
His pace quickened and within a few short moments; they were finally back in the village.  
  
"Kouga over here!!!" A voice called.  
  
Kouga looked and saw Jack; he rushed over to his wagon and put Sess in back, then he jumped in.  
  
The wagon started to gallop quickly towards the temple.  
  
Kouga looked at the forest.  
  
"Please be careful Inuyasha..." Kouga whispered.  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha was now dodging every swing of Naraku's sword.  
  
'This is perfect, as soon as his tired enough I can kill him, then onto that Kouga...' Naraku thought as he swung his sword again.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
Will Inuyasha live through this battle?  
  
How long will Sesshomaru hold out before he attacks again?  
  
Send me reviews and you'll get your answer!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people; I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. For this story, I had big time writers block. But now I'm finally back with a new chapter!!!  
  
Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
********** Chapter 6 **********  
  
Kikyo was in the garden when a voice called out to her.  
  
"Hello, is anyone in here?!!!" The voice yelled.  
  
Kikyo when into the temple to see who was calling; when she got inside, she was shocked at who she saw.  
  
"Kagome?!!!" She yelled in surprise.  
  
"Kikyo, I'm so glad to see you!!!" Kagome yelled as she ran to hug Kikyo.  
  
"It's been so long, everyone thought you weren't going to return!!!" Kikyo said as she hugged Kagome.  
  
"I know, I thought of leaving this place forever, but I just couldn't do it..." Kagome whispered.  
  
A few years ago, Kagome left her village to go around the world. Everyone missed her dearly and prayed that she would come back. Kagome went all around the world, learning many things that could be a help to her village. But she was missing all of her friends; they were all like family to her. So just a few months ago, she made the decision to come back to her village and see how everything was and to see if her sister Kikyo was wedded yet.  
  
"Kikyo, you have to tell me what's new around here!!!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"Well..." Kikyo began.  
  
**********  
  
Jack had just brought his horse to a stop in front of the temple. He looked behind him to see if everything was alright with Kouga and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Will you two be alright?" Jack asked.  
  
Kouga lifted Sesshomaru into his arms.  
  
"We'll be just fine..." Kouga said, then he ran up the temple steps.  
  
As soon as he reached the top, a familiar scent reached his nose.  
  
'It can't be her...' He thought as he carried Sesshomaru into the temple.  
  
"Kikyo!!! Where are you?! Sesshomaru needs help!!!" Kouga yelled.  
  
Both Kikyo and Kagome came running from the back.  
  
"Oh my goodness!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome?!!!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"Let's tend to Sesshomaru now and speak later!!!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
All three of them turned their attention to Sesshomaru.  
  
**********  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!" Inuyasha yelled as her lounged for Naraku.  
  
'Perfect..." Naraku thought.  
  
He brought his sword down with great force upon Inuyasha.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Inuyasha yelled in agony. He fell to the ground clutching his right arm as blood gushed from the wound.  
  
"You thought that you could defeat me..." Naraku said.  
  
"You will be defeated and Sesshomaru will never have to face another being like you!!!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"You're wrong; I'm not the one about to die." Naraku said, and then his sword began to glow with an aurora and jumped to the air.  
  
'I have to do something quick, but what?' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Naraku come down towards him. He let out another painful yell as the sword cut his other arm.  
  
"You will never defeat me!!!" Naraku yelled. "No one ever will!!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at him, his vision growing blurry.  
  
'There has to be a way, I can't let him hurt Sesshomaru or anyone else...' Inuyasha thought as he passed out.  
  
Naraku raised his sword into the air and stabbed Inuyasha in his heart.  
  
"No one will ever defeat me..." Naraku said before he walked out of the cave.  
  
**********  
  
Kikyo and Kagome had just finished bandaging Sesshomaru. They both went out to the back yard where Kouga was waiting.  
  
When the sound of crunching leaves reached Kouga's ears, he whirled around.  
  
He sighed in relief.  
  
"How is Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked.  
  
"He'll be fine..." Kikyo said. "He's extremely weak and will need a lot of rest..."  
  
"The wounds he has now will heal over time..." Kagome said.  
  
Kouga walked into the temple and into the room where Sesshomaru was.  
  
When he got there he slid the door opened and looked at him.  
  
"You love him, don't you?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Yes, so does Inuyasha..." Kouga said.  
  
"What are you two going to do about it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Right now, we're not sure." Kouga said.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha anyway?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"He's battling for Sesshomaru's safety." Kouga said.  
  
**********  
  
Naraku was walking through the forest towards the village which held Sesshomaru.  
  
'Soon, I'll have you again...' Naraku thought.  
  
**********  
  
In the cave, Inuyasha was struggling between life and death. The wounds that were on his body were still draining blood. Inuyasha lied there on the floor with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha whispered. "I tried, but I couldn't kill him..."  
  
Just then a bright light began to glow in the middle of the cave; and when the light dimmed, there stood a little boy.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the boy in disbelief; the boy looked like a child version of himself.  
  
"Inuyasha..." The boy whispered as he walked towards him. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say.  
  
"You're sad?" The boy asked as he wiped Inuyasha's tears from his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm you; I'm also your guardian angel..." The boy said.  
  
"How..." Inuyasha began, trying to ask how this boy could be his angel and be him at the same time.  
  
"When you were little; a spell was set on you, a piece of your soul was sent to the heavens..." The boy said. "I'm that piece; if I'm not alive, you don't live for long..."  
  
The boy raised his little hands and put them on Inuyasha; his hands began to glow, then the glowing continued to glow, taking Inuyasha's body.  
  
Inuyasha felt a warm feeling come over him; then slowly he could actually feel blood enter his body. He closed his eyes and let the feeling consume him.  
  
After a few moments, everything was done.  
  
"You can stand now..." The boy said.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the boy as he sat up; he looked down at his body and saw that every wound he had gotten from Naraku, he disappeared; then he finally rose to his feet.  
  
"Thank you..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it..." The boy said. "By the way, my name is Eli." (Pronounced E-lie)  
  
"Eli? What kind of name is Eli?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Eli shrugged.  
  
"I have to take you somewhere Inuyasha." Eli said as he walked out of the cave.  
  
Inuyasha followed Eli to where ever he was going.  
  
**********  
  
Naraku had just arrived at the village.  
  
'I'm almost there...' He thought.  
  
He looked around and saw that there was a temple not too far off, he knew where Sesshomaru was.  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha followed Eli far into the forest; further than he had ever gone. He began to wonder if that was the route Kagome took when she left the village to see the world. (Remember, Inuyasha doesn't that Kagome has returned yet.)  
  
"Where here..." Eli said as he walked through a few bushes.  
  
Inuyasha followed.  
  
When he got through; he saw Eli looking at a sword that was impaled into a huge rock. He slowly walked over to Eli.  
  
"You have to pull this sword out of this rock." Eli said.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"This sword is the only way you can beat Naraku and protect the ones you love." Eli said.  
  
"Why is it the only way?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You are destined to have this sword; do you even know who left it  
here?" Eli asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Your father..." Eli whispered.  
  
"M-my f-f-father?" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
Eli nodded.  
  
"The last time you saw your father was when you were four; the only  
things you have of him  
now are the memories you have of him and your mother's stories." Eli  
said. "Go to the other  
side of this rock and look at it."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Eli then made his way to the other side.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
It's a little shorter than the other chapters; but it was the best  
I could do.  
  
What will Inuyasha find on the other side of that rock?  
  
Send in reviews if you want to find out!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my god!!! I'm so sorry!!! I had big time writers block for this story; I couldn't think of anything to type to save my life, until now.  
  
Hope you enjoy the new chapter!!!  
  
Sorry again everyone and thank you for the reviews!!!  
  
============ Chapter 7 ============  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes snapped opened.  
  
'Oh no, Naraku's here...' He thought.  
  
He sat up in bed and stood up onto the floor.  
  
"I have to warn the others." He whispered to himself.  
  
When he was about to open the door; Kouga opened it.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what are you doing out of bed!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Kouga, Naraku's here!!!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
Kouga's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no, Inuyasha!!!" Kouga cried; he knew that something bad happened to him.  
  
Just then, loud screams came from outside.  
  
"Kikyo!!! Kagome!!!" Kouga yelled. "Sesshomaru, you wait here, I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
Kouga rushed out of the temple and came to a stop at what he saw.  
  
Both Kikyo and Kagome were limping over to him.  
  
"Kouga, we have to get inside quick!!!" They yelled.  
  
Just then, Miroku showed up and he ran into the temple. Once he was inside, he started chanting a barrier spell.  
  
"Come on..." Kagome said.  
  
They ran to the house just as Miroku finished chanting the spell.  
  
"Miroku, were you trying to lock us out of the temple?!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"No, even if I did finish the spell before you guys made it; you guys would still be able to come through." Miroku said.  
  
"How would we?" Kouga asked.  
  
"You are good people; the barrier will always let you through." Miroku said. "Naraku is evil; the barrier will hold him out for awhile."  
  
"Awhile?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"He will be able to destroy my shield." Naraku said.  
  
Just then, a loud explosion sounded from outside.  
  
============  
  
When Inuyasha went around the rock; he saw an inscription on it.  
  
"Read the words your father left behind..." Eli whispered.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and read it.  
  
The words said:  
  
This sword has been through many battles,  
  
Given to me by the lords of heaven  
  
Made with the four powers of the soul  
  
Happiness, Courage, Knowledge, and Love.  
  
It's time for me to give up this power,  
  
Leave it here for my son;  
  
He shall be the one to carry on this power.  
  
Inuyasha, I'll always be with you...  
  
When Inuyasha finished reading the story; he wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
"Will you take the sword?" Eli asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha said as he stood up.  
  
He stood there for awhile; just looking at the sword. Then he closed his eyes, took a step forward and put his hand on the sword.  
  
The second he touched it; he felt a surging warm feeling run through him; a powerful feeling that he couldn't explain. He stood there for a moment before attempting to pull out the sword. He pulled with all his might, a few seconds later; he staggered back, with the sword in his hands.  
  
"You did it!!!" Eli yelled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at him; then his smile faded when he sensed an evil source in the air.  
  
"Naraku..." He snarled.  
  
Then another sense came over him; he sensed his friends fear.  
  
"You must hurry Inuyasha!!!" Eli yelled as he spouted wings.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Maybe..." Eli said, then his wings closed around him and he disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, then another surging feeling came over him; his friends fear.  
  
He dashed through the forest, hoping he could reach them in time.  
  
"I hope I get there in time..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
============  
  
Naraku had broken through the shield that Miroku had set up. Everyone had run to the back of the house.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"He might be dead." Kouga said.  
  
"Yes, you are right; Inuyasha is dead." Naraku said.  
  
Sesshomaru started to whimper when he heard Naraku's voice.  
  
"My little Sesshomaru; I finally have you again..." Naraku said.  
  
Naraku lounged forward; before anyone could even bat an eye; he saw back in his spot in front of them, with Sesshomaru in his arms.  
  
Sesshomaru was whimpering uncontrollably and he was struggling to get out of Naraku's arms; but Naraku's grip was too strong for him to get out of.  
  
"Let him go!!!" A loud voice yelled.  
  
Naraku's eyes widened; everyone else smiled. Naraku turned around to face the one who yelled.  
  
"How could you be alive, I killed you!!!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"Just because you stabbed me in the heart..." Inuyasha began. "...doesn't mean you killed me."  
  
Naraku put Sesshomaru down; but chanted a little spell that made dark chains appear around his wrists and ankles to hold him down.  
  
"Well, I make sure I'll kill you this time." Naraku said, making his sword appear. "That sword you're holding doesn't look powerful."  
  
Inuyasha drew his sword and pointed it at Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to feel another strange sensation run through his body. He looked down at his sword and it began to glow with a light aura, he looked at it in amazement as it transformed into the legendary Angel sword. (The sword looks exactly like Inuyasha's sword from the television show.)  
  
Naraku's sword formed into something else also; a black aura formed around it and it formed into a sword that looked like the Angel sword, but everything on it was black.  
  
"Time to die Inuyasha..." Naraku whispered.  
  
"Your time anyway..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Naraku still had his hold on Sesshomaru; Naraku let go of Sesshomaru but he summoned dark chains that came up through the floor in the form of smoke. The chains wrapped around Sesshomaru and then the started to be pulled down to the floor, Sesshomaru was pulled down to the floor along with the chains into a sitting position; then a shield formed around him. When Sesshomaru struggled with the chains, they would start to burn and tighten, causing Sesshomaru to yelp and whimper in pain.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Let him go!!!"  
  
"I'll let him go if you beat me." Naraku said, and then he lounged forward towards Inuyasha trying to stab him.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the way and swung his sword. The sword glowed as it was wielded and it slashed Naraku.  
  
Naraku let out a pained yelled and fell to the floor, holding his wound. He looked up at Inuyasha a little surprised.  
  
'How can this be?' He thought. 'The Angel Sword is even more powerful than it was before.'  
  
Inuyasha looked at his sword which was still glowing. He looked at it in even more amazement than he did before.  
  
Naraku got up to his feet and lounged toward Inuyasha again; this time, he seemed to disappear into thin air.  
  
"Where did he go?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.  
  
Naraku appeared in front of him and before Inuyasha could do anything, the Devil sword had pierced through Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Sesshomaru yelled as tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
Naraku drew his sword back and jumped back from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stood his ground, his hand to his wound. He looked at Naraku with glowing eyes, his hair looked as if it was being kicked up by air, then his whole body started to glow.  
  
Naraku backed up from Inuyasha; he could feel Inuyasha's energy growing rapidly.  
  
'What's happening to him?' Naraku thought to himself.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha dashed toward Naraku, but before he got to Naraku he disappeared.  
  
Naraku looked everywhere around the room, but he found no sign of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha appeared in front of him and stabbed him through his heart.  
  
Naraku yelled out in pain and fell to the ground as the sword was taken out of him; the chains that had a grip on Sesshomaru disappeared.  
  
"Time for you to die..." Inuyasha snarled.  
  
He raised his sword into the air and wielded it back down; but before he could stab Naraku, he disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha quickly looked around the room, but saw no sign of Naraku.  
  
"Damn it..." He cussed softly, then whimpering reached his ears. "Sesshomaru!!!"  
  
He ran over to Sesshomaru and hugged him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked softly, as he looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" A voice said.  
  
The demons looked up to see Kikyo; then for the very first time realized that they had gone through that battle alone.  
  
"We're okay..." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha helped him to his feet.  
  
"Where are to others?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We had to get out of here." Kikyo said. "Everything was getting out of control."  
  
"How did you get Kouga out of here?" Inuyasha asked, he knew that it was hard getting Kouga away from any place where his friends were in trouble.  
  
"Miroku knocked him out with his staff." Kikyo said.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Another voice asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Inuyasha called.  
  
Everyone else came inside.  
  
============  
  
Sesshomaru was on his bed having a bad dream. At the most awful part he jolted awake with a loud yelp.  
  
============  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga jolted awake when they heard a loud yelp coming from the room next to theirs, which happened to be Sesshomaru's room.  
  
They jumped out of bed and quickly ran to Sesshomaru's room.  
  
When they got there, they found him sitting up in bed panting.  
  
They walked over to him and held Sesshomaru in there arms.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
Sorry for leaving you there!!!  
  
What will happen next?  
  
What's with Naraku disappearing like that?  
  
Will everything be okay?  
  
Send me reviews and you'll get the answer!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry to all!!! I took so very long to update, but I finally updated. But I got bad news; this story is discontinued till further notice. But I have good more good news; I've posted up a new version of this story called 'Expect the Unexpected'. I hope you will all enjoy that story as much as you enjoyed this one.  
  
Well anyway, enjoy!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-= Chapter 8 =-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru walked around the garden in the back of the temple. The images of the bad dream were still fresh in his mind. As he walked a small meow was heard. He looked down and noticed the Kilala was walking as his side; he bent down and picked up the little fire cat.  
  
"Hey little one..." He whispered. "How are you?"  
  
Kilala meowed and licked Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru smiled and petted him. He continued his little walk for a while, before he decided to turn back.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Inuyasha was looking for Sesshomaru; he was worried for the demon. Sesshomaru had woken up in the middle of the night yelping, Inuyasha heard that the yelp was close to a scream. He and Kouga ran to his room and comforted him for a while, but ended sleeping in the room for the rest of the night.  
  
Just then, there was rustling in the bushes and Kilala popped out, Sesshomaru followed.  
  
"Morning Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Morning, how are you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Fine..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Boys, time to come inside, breakfast is ready!!!" Shippo yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Come on..." Sesshomaru said, he walked over to Inuyasha and held his hand.  
  
"Alright..." Inuyasha said.  
  
They both walked inside hand in hand.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru was now following Inuyasha and Kouga through the forest; they said that they wanted to show Sesshomaru something. Kilala saw that they were going somewhere and decided to follow.  
  
"We're almost there." Kouga said to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Okay..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
They all continued to walk through the forest, until Kilala started growling and hissing.  
  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, as he looked at everyone.  
  
"Stand behind us." Kouga said.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up Kilala and went behind Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha drew his sword.  
  
"You killed my father..." A voice hissed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said.  
  
A huge yellow snake demon slithered down a tree.  
  
"My father was the snake you killed when you saved that other dog!!!" The snake hissed.  
  
Just then the snake disappeared.  
  
"Where did it go?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I don't like this one bit." Inuyasha said. "I can't sense it."  
  
"It's no longer here..." Kouga said. "I can't smell it."  
  
"We should get going then." Inuyasha said, as he held Sesshomaru's hand.  
  
"Yeah..." Kouga said as he held onto the other hand.  
  
They walked through the forest until they came to a stop at a huge field of flowers.  
  
"Oh my, it's beautiful!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.  
  
"Glad you like it." Inuyasha said.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kouga walked through the field with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had a huge smile on his face the whole time while they walked through. Soon they grew a little tired and sat down.  
  
Sesshomaru laid in the arms Inuyasha and Kouga. They were quiet through out the whole break. Kilala wondered away, she soon fell asleep; unaware of what was going to happen.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kouga said.  
  
"Yes...?" Sesshomaru whispered.  
  
"How do you feel about us?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sesshomaru's cheeks colored a little.  
  
"I looked to you two as if you were family, as I do for all the others." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Do you think you can ever look to us as lovers?" Kouga asked.  
  
Sesshomaru gasped and sat up; Inuyasha and Kouga sat up a few seconds later.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yes..." Inuyasha and Kouga said.  
  
Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha first, and then he kissed Kouga.  
  
"We love you so much..." Inuyasha said as he brushed the hair away from Sesshomaru's eyes.  
  
"I love you both too, but what about Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"We'll kill him one day, but right now let's not worry about that bastard." Kouga said, then he kissed Sesshomaru again.  
  
Soon everything turned heated and into one of the most unforgettable days of the boys lives. (If you don't know what I mean, then you are weird.)  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Naraku was at his palace, waiting for the arrival of his new watcher.  
  
"Master Naraku..." A voice hissed.  
  
"Hahi, did you find him?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Yes I did, he was with those other two demons you told me about." Hahi said.  
  
"Oh really..." Naraku said. "I see you didn't attack..."  
  
"How can you tell?" Hahi said.  
  
"Because if you did..." Naraku said. "You'd be dead."  
  
Hahi coiled.  
  
"Haki, come here!!!" Naraku called.  
  
Another snake demon similar in looks with Hahi slithered up to Naraku.  
  
"You too Hahi..." Naraku said.  
  
Hahi slithered up next to his sister. (Hahi is a boy, Haki is a girl.)  
  
"I'll give you two new powers, but they will not settle for a few days." Naraku said. "When they do, I want you to kill Inuyasha and Kouga."  
  
"Yes Master..." Both the snakes hissed.  
  
Naraku chanted a spell and both snakes floated up into the air. The chanting continued for a few more minutes before both snakes were on the ground again.  
  
"Now you two go, I don't want to see you two until those two demons are dead." Naraku said.  
  
Both snakes slithered out of the palace.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
It was now night fall and the three demons were walking home. They might have been tired but they were extremely happy. Kilala walked with them and looked at them, not getting why they were so happy.  
  
Inuyasha trailed kisses up Sesshomaru's neck earning a moan from him; Kouga seized his lips, Sesshomaru accepted the kiss and melted into it.  
  
Kilala was a little surprised and walked ahead of the three to give them some privacy.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kikyo looked out the window of the temple.  
  
"Kikyo, do you think they are okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kikyo said. "They left in the morning and said that they will be back by the afternoon."  
  
Just then the sound of the back door opening and closing caught their attention. Both girls rushed to see who it was.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru was so sleepy he could barely walk, so Inuyasha carried him the rest of the way home. Kouga opened the door and let them in before he walked in himself. Once the door closed they were greeted with two angry sisters.  
  
"Where were you boy?!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"We were in the forest and we lost track of time." Kouga said.  
  
"How could you two loose track of time like that, the sky turning dark should..." Kikyo stopped in mid sentence, because she suddenly knew what happened in the forest.  
  
"Take him up to bed; we'll talk about this in the morning." Kikyo said.  
  
Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The three lovers were in a new room. Sesshomaru was sound asleep, while Inuyasha and Kouga were wide awake. They looked down at Sesshomaru smiling.  
  
"I can't believe what we did out there today." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kouga's smile grew, then faded when Sesshomaru started whimpering in his sleep.  
  
Inuyasha grew a little worried.  
  
"Do you think we should wake him up?" Kouga whispered.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Hey, Sesshomaru, wake up." Inuyasha said, as he shook Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes snapped opened and he sat up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kouga asked.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded as he buried his head into Inuyasha's chest and held onto Kouga's hand.  
  
"Do you want to tell us about it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, I don't want to..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Okay..." Inuyasha and Kouga said. They cooed Sesshomaru to sleep and they fell asleep themselves a little while after.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru woke up in the morning feeling sick; he jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.  
  
The shaking that Sesshomaru caused while getting out of bed, woke up the other demons on the bed. They realized what had just happened and dashed after Sesshomaru.  
  
When they found him, he was in the back yard throwing up what he had left of his stomach, and then he collapsed to his knees.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga ran to his side.  
  
"Sesshomaru, are you okay?!" Inuyasha and Kouga asked worriedly.  
  
"No..." Sesshomaru said, then he passed out.  
  
To be continued?  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Good bye for now!!!  
  
Please read the new story!!! 


End file.
